memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kirk family
The Kirk family ancestry included settlers who pioneered the American frontier in the 19th century, and the Kirks of the early 23rd century rediscovered the impulse for untamed spaces. After his early childhood on Earth, James T. Kirk the son of George Samuel Kirk, Sr. and Winona Kirk was living on Tarsus IV by the age of 13, his brother's family later lived on colonies as well. (''TOS'' episodes: "Spectre of the Gun", "The Conscience of the King" and "Operation -- Annihilate!") George and Winona's other son George Samuel Kirk, Jr. (called "Sam" only by his brother) was a researcher, hoping to transfer to the Earth Colony 2 research station in 2265. Sam, along with his wife Aurelan and three sons, joined his younger brother for a farewell visit before the departed for her five-year mission. It was the last time Jim saw Sam alive. Sam ended up on Deneva, with his wife and son Peter by 2267. The neural parasites invaded Deneva that year and killed the couple, but Peter survived the attack. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure; episodes: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" and "Operation -- Annihilate!") Jim Kirk recognized the impact his life in Starfleet had on his family life. In 2287, while camping with his friends in Yosemite National Park, he referred to himself, Spock, and McCoy, as the only family that men like themselves were likely to have. (TOS movie: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Kirk Family Genealogy: List *Abernathy Kirk, a 17th century English politician *John Claudius Kirk, a 20th century pilot and lieutenant in the United States Army Air Corps during World War II. *Lieutenant Samuel Abraham Kirk(Federation Starfleet), father of Tiberius. *Lieutenant Valeria Messalina Willams(Federation Starfleet), wife of Samuel Abraham Kirk, daughter of Marcus Williams. **Tiberius Kirk, father of James and George Samuel Sr. **Brunhilde Ann Milano, nurse and wife of Tiberius. ***James Kirk, son of Tiberius and Brunhilde. ***George Samuel Kirk, Sr., father of George Samuel Jr. and James T. ***Winona Davis, wife of George Samuel Sr., daughter of James Ogaleesha Davis, sister of Frank Davis. **** George Samuel Kirk, Jr., eldest son of George Samuel Sr. and Winona. ****Aurelan Kirk, wife of George Samuel Jr., mother of Alexander, Julius, Peter, and Craig. ***** Alexander Kirk, son of George and Aurelan. ***** Julius Kirk, son of George and Aurelan. ***** Peter Kirk, son of George and Aurelan. ***** Craig Kirk, son of George and Aurelan. ****** Sinjin Kirk, son of Craig. ****** Unnamed daughter (possibly Jamie Samantha Kirk) **** James Tiberius Kirk, youngest son of George Samuel Sr. and Winona, and captain of the famous . ***** David Marcus, son with Carol Marcus. ***** unnamed boy, with Miramanee. ***** Joseph Kirk, with Teilani. Mirror Universe Family Members *James T. Kirk (mirror), James T. Kirk's mirror universe counterpart. **David Marcus (mirror), son of James and Carol Marcus (mirror). **James T. Keeler, son of a time displaced James and Edith Keeler (mirror). *George Samuel Kirk, Jr. (mirror), George Kirk, Jr.'s mirror universe counterpart. Kelvin timeline Family Members * , alternate version of George Samuel Kirk Sr., died fighting . * , alternate version of Winona Davis. ** , captain of the , with a different past and destiny. ** , alternate version of George Samuel Kirk Jr. ** , son of George Jr. and . * , alternate version of Frank Davis, brother of Winona. Kirk Family Genealogy: Tree |JohnK=John Claudius Kirk }} Kirk Family Genealogy: Gallery Williams_commander.png|Marcus Williams George Kirk.jpg|George Samuel Kirk, Sr. W. Kirk 2250s-60s.jpg|Winona Davis George Samuel Kirk Jr..jpg|George Samuel Kirk, Jr. AurelanKirk.jpg|Aurelan Kirk Peter Kirk.jpg|Peter Kirk Sinjin Kirk.jpg|Sinjin Kirk Jannek and Jamie Kirk.jpg|Jamie Samantha Kirk Kirk2268.jpg|James T. Kirk Carol Marcus, 2285.jpg|Carol Marcus David Marcus 2.jpg|David Marcus Teilani.jpg|Teilani Miramanee.jpg|Miramanee Category:Families